Forbidden Fruit ou Le Fruit Défendu
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION! ...Alors qu'ils partageaient la même loge après un concert, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa entre Ryuichi et Shuichi qui pourrait détruire sa relation avec Yuki  -on se demande vraiment quoi- ... Venez liiiire!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Zai!^^

**Sujet :** Gravitation

**Genre:** Hum… Passionné ? lol

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! lol me revoilààààààààààà ! ENCORE XD

Bon donc voici une autre **traduction** ! La fic comporte euh… *vérifie*… 7 chapitres et elle est terminée donc euh bon voilà quoi XD (Comment ça je parle pour rien dire ?)

Ryuichi : mets leur les détails de la fic au lieu de blablater !

Zai : Haiiii…. u.u

**Détails:** Le titre originel est « **Forbidden Fruit** » et bien sûr, la fic n'est pas à moi mais à **Fiorae** qui a été plus que ravie à l'idée que je traduise sa fic et si ça vous tente de la lire en anglais, je vous met le lien (changez « ff » par « fanfiction ») : .net/s/3078863/1/

**Note de l'Auteur : **Ci-suit un petit _résumé_ : alors qu'ils partageaient la même loge après un concert, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa entre Ryuichi et Shuichi, quelque chose qui pourrait détruire sa relation avec Yuki. Ryu/Shu, Yuki/Shu.

Voilou, après Fiorae nous prévient que les chapitres de la fic sont corrigés et recorrigés de temps à autres donc si il y'a des changements faut pas s'en faire :p

Bon, je crois que tout est dit ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et vous savez quoi faire pour me le dire, ne ? =)

Oh et NdA = Note de l'Auteur, NdZ = Note de moi p

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**** – Le Fruit Défendu**

By Fiorae

Chapitre Un: Tu as un gout de fraises.

Le concert était un vrai succès. Les fans étaient venus des quatre coins du pays pour voir les deux groupes se reproduire sur scène. Après tout, Bad Luck était la nouvelle étoile montante. Et Nittle Grasper était l'ultime légende. Combien de fois était-ce possible de voir ces deux groupes sur la même scène ?

Aussi bien Shuichi que Ryuichi avaient été emballés à l'idée d'un concert commun, et cela se voyait sur leurs visages alors qu'ils chantaient la chanson qu'ils avaient écrite ensemble.

« Un concert ensemble ? » fit Shuichi en inclinant la tête. Un Ryuichi heureux et plein de vie, tenant son meilleur ami Kumagoro dans ses bras, secoua la tête enthousiaste.

« Tohma-kun a déjà approuvé l'idée. Il a dit que je devais juste demander à Shu-chan s'il voulait le faire. Alors, partant, Shu-chan ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. Shuichi sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, Sakuma-san ! Ce sera marrant! »

Pendant un bref instant, le regard de Ryuchi devint sérieux. Mais cet air grave disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Ryuichi. »

Shuichi cligna des yeux. « Huh ? »

« Appelle-moi Ryuichi, Shu-chan. Ca me rend triste quand tu m'appelles Sakuma-san, » dit-il en se cachant le visage derrière Kumagoro. Shuichi acquiesça.

« R-ryuichi…kun… » rajouta-t-il à la fin, hésitant, attendant l'approbation de Ryuichi. A sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas le petit garçon auquel il était habitué, mais le vrai Sakuma Ryuichi lui sourire.

« Quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom… » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, « …c'est tout simplement magique. »

Shuichi se sentit rougir. Il observait Ryuichi qui ouvrait à nouveau les yeux.

« Commençons à écrire notre chanson, Shu-chan ! » fit Ryuichi, tout joyeux, son côté enfantin reprenant le dessus alors qu'il tirait Shuichi derrière lui.

A la demande de Ryuichi, ils nommèrent la chanson 'Forbidden Fruit'. Et le public l'adorait. Elle serait au sommet des ventes dès le lendemain matin. Mais, là tout de suite, çà n'était pas le plus important pour les deux chanteurs. Ils étaient bien plus surpris par ce qui s'était passé après le concert.

« Wow ! Je suis vanné ! » hurla Shuichi. Il se jeta sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la loge qu'il partageait avec Ryuichi. Tohma avait été, sans grande surprise, trop radin pour leur donner des loges séparées. Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper sourit à son kohai.

« C'était vraiment fun, hein Shu-chan ? » demanda Ryuichi. Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau minérale et en but une grande gorgée. Shuichi le regardait boire comme un chien affamé devant un barbecue. Ryuichi le remarqua et rit. Il s'avança vers la larve qu'était Shuichi à ce moment-là et versa un peu d'eau dans sa bouche. Shuichi avala avidement et soupira. (NdZ : du calme les perverses xD)

« Dieu, merci ! » s'écria-t-il. Ryuichi rit.

« Shu-chan devra se souvenir d'apporter son _biberon_ la prochaine fois. Ca ne dérange pas Ryu-chan de partager avec Shu-chan, na no da, » fit Ryuichi, posant la bouteille près de Shuichi qui s'en saisit tel un pauvre clochard. Il colla le goulot contre sa bouche, buvant comme un assoiffé. Ce n'est qu'une fois la bouteille à moitié vide qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de poser ses lèvres au même endroit où son idole avait posé les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt.

Inspirant profondément, il essaya de calmer le fanboy qui était en lui. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ryuichi, toute barrière mentale s'effondra.

La légende musicale avait retiré son T-shirt noir moulant et était à présent torse nu. Contre toute attente, son torse était très ferme et musclé, loin de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer en le regardant.

Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de comparer le corps de Ryuichi avec celui de Yuki. Mais, une minute, pourquoi était-il en train de penser à Ryuichi de cette façon ? Il avait retiré son T-shirt parce qu'il avait chaud, pas vrai ? Pas parce que…

Ryuichi remarqua que Shuichi le regardait. Son air sérieux pris le dessus, et il sourit en coin, amusé.

« On apprécie la vue ? » murmura-t-il doucement. Shuichi déglutit et regarda Ryuichi de haut en bas. Une chaleur s'insinua dans tout son corps, rosissant ses joues. Le chanteur des Nittle Grapser rit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un Shuichi désormais assis, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ce dernier. Shuichi referma sa prise sur la bouteille d'eau tandis qu'il fixait ses yeux dans ceux de son dieu vivant.

Oh oui, à cet instant, il était vraiment _divin_.

Ryuichi se pencha un peu plus vers le plus jeune, continuant à le fixer. « Shuichi… » murmura-t-il doucement. La respiration de Shuichi s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'autre, brûlant, contre ses lèvres. Il regardait les yeux de Ryuichi s'ouvrir et se fermer alors qu'il clignait des yeux. La façon dont ses cils se séparaient était… magnifique… (NdZ: ou pas)

« Shuichi… » répéta Ryuichi dans l'oreille du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. « …Es-tu…heureux ? » il repoussa quelques mèches roses de devant les yeux de Shuichi.

« Huh … ? »

« Es-tu heureux… avec Yuki-san ? »

Shuichi sentit un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait la question. Mais ça ne le blessait pas moins.

« Es-tu heureux avec lui alors qu'il te traite tout le temps comme un chien… ? Comme si tes sentiments n'avaient pas la moindre importance… ? » Il y avait de la malice dans la voix de l'autre homme, et une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. « Es-tu heureux avec cet amour à sens unique… ? »

Shuichi se sentit sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il écoutait Ryuichi. Plus il l'écoutait, plus tout devenait clair. Il… n'était vraiment pas heureux avec Yuki. Il n'était pas satisfait en donnant tout son amour à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait le lui rendre au centuple.

« Je… ne peux plus faire semblant, Shuichi. Je ne peux plus le voir te faire souffrir, » murmura Ryuichi la voix tremblante. Les yeux de Shuichi étaient embués de larmes et il vit un Ryuichi à moitié nu, flou, se pencher vers lui.

« Ryuichi-kun… »

« …Je t'aime, Shuichi… »

Shuichi sentit son cœur manquer un battement. « Tu m'aimes… ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse. Ryuichi acquiesça, un air douloureux déformant ses traits.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai entendu chanter. Et j'ai essayé de l'ignorer… j'ai essayé d'être simplement ton ami… mais ça fait trop mal, » dit-il en enserrant sa poitrine de ses bras. « Mon cœur souffre… »

Shuichi tenta désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette personne qui l'obsédait depuis le collège lui déclarait sa flamme ? Encore mieux… elle le lui avait en fait dit. Elle lui avait dit ses trois petits mots que Yuki n'avait jamais réussi à dire. Ryuichi le lui avait dit avec tellement de conviction, comme s'il en mourrait d'envie depuis trop longtemps.

Lentement, Shuichi se mit à sa hauteur et enroula ses bras autour de l'autre chanteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent là à fixer l'autre, sans ciller. Une vague d'émotion frappa Shuichi et il sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait cette envie pressante… de l'embrasser. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre homme, tous deux fermant leurs yeux. Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement. Un tendre, chaste baiser.

Ryuichi se pencha un peu plus. Il lécha les douces lèvres roses de Shuichi, suppliant. Shuichi s'exécuta, ouvrant sa bouche, accueillant la langue de l'autre chanteur. Ryuichi explora l'intérieur de la bouche de l'ange aux cheveux roses, mémorisant chaque endroit qu'il léchait. Cette sensation de chaleur, ce gout. Il se promit de ne jamais les oublier.

Le manque d'air se faisant sentir, ils rompirent le baiser. Tous deux rougissaient, essoufflés, emportés dans le tourbillon de l'instant.

« Ryuichi-kun…g-gomen… Je…Je ne sais pas si je…je… » murmura Shuichi entre deux inspirations. Ryuichi sourit. Il caressa la joue du plus jeune homme.

« C'est rien, Shu-chan. Pas la peine de te presser. Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr. Je t'attendrai toujours. Et puis, ce baiser me suffit pour l'instant, » dit-il, taquin. Shuichi sourit timidement. Ryuichi se détacha de l'étreinte de Shuichi, un peu à contre cœur, et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Mais tu sais… tu as un gout de fraises. »

Fin du Chapitre Un.

* * *

NdZai : Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous plait ? J'mets la suite or not ? =p J'attends vos ptits mots d'amour avec impatience ! Biyou biyou !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux: Tu as un gout de Coca.

Avant le concert, Yuki avait dit à Shuichi qu'il pensait partir à Kyoto pour quelques jours. De ce fait, ce dernier ne fut pas vraiment surpris en trouvant la maison vide lorsqu'il rentra chez eux. Que Yuki soit vraiment à Kyoto ou pas restait un mystère, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Shuichi traîna son corps jusqu'à sa chambre, grimpant sur son lit, éreinté. Il n'avait même plus la force de se changer. Ses vêtements avaient toujours cette fraîche odeur de gel douche au coca-fraises. Il se tourna sur son dos, regardant le plafond.

…_Je t'aime, Shuichi…_

'Ryuichi l'a vraiment dit…' pensa-t-il alors qu'il revenait sur les évènements de la soirée. Toutes les images défilaient dans sa tête comme s'il regardait un film en accéléré. Eux chantant sur scène. La danse qu'ils avaient exécutée pour chauffer la foule. Le retour dans les coulisses. Le T-shirt que Ryuichi avait retiré…

Le film ralentit au moment de la déclaration, et se figea lorsqu'il arriva au baiser. Il l'avait vraiment embrassé. Shuichi avait vraiment embrassé Sakuma Ryuichi.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait… » dit-il à voix basse, passant un bras au dessus de sa tête. « Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? J'ai… Yuki… » sa voix se brisa alors qu'il pensait aux choses que Ryuichi lui avait dit.

_Es-tu heureux… avec Yuki-san ? Es-tu heureux avec cet amour à sens unique… ?_

« Yuki m'aime… il a juste une façon étrange de le montrer. Il est timide… c'est tout, » Shuichi se retourna et agrippa son oreiller, fermant ses yeux fermement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il voyait le visage de Ryuichi. Cet air triste dans ses yeux… Oh, combien de fois Shuichi avait eu le même regard pour Yuki.

_Mon cœur souffre… Ca fait si mal…_

« Ryuichi… » Shuichi caressa doucement ses lèvres. Il rougit en repensant au baiser. Ryuchi y avait mis tant d'affection. Ca avait été incroyable. Encore mieux que lorsque Yuki l'embrassait. Yuki donnait plus l'impression qu'il essayait de lui manger le visage. Mais le baiser de Ryuichi était…

…passionné. (NdZ : J'vous l'avais dit ! =p)

* * *

« Vous-êtes là, Shindou-san ? »

Shuichi ouvrit à moitié les yeux, regardant paresseusement le plus jeune membre de leur groupe, Suguru Fujisaki. Fujisaki le regardait de haut, l'air légèrement ennuyé.

« Shindou-san, vous devez vous réveiller. Nous avons une interview dans moins de trente minutes ! » vociféra-t-il en secouant férocement Shuichi. Ce dernier grogna légèrement, mais ne se leva pas pour autant.

« Nakano-san ! Je crois qu'il est mort ! » fit Fujisaki à l'intention de Hiro. Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa guitare, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Il nous sera sûrement inutile aujourd'hui, Fujisaki. Yuki est absent pour la semaine, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien obtenir de Shuichi quand son homme n'est pas dans les environs. »

Fujisaki soupira, embêté. « Pourquoi Eiri-san est-il parti juste après notre concert ! Cette interview est importante ! »

A l'instar de ses amis, Shuichi ne s'était pas transformé en limace parce que Yuki n'était pas en ville. Il n'avait juste pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil la nuit dernière alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ryuichi.

Hiro posa sa guitare dans un coin et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Il tapota doucement sa tête.

« Fujisaki a raison tu sais, Shuichi. On a pas vraiment le choix pour cette interview. »

Shuichi se redressa doucement. Ses yeux violets fixant ceux marron d'Hiro. Le sourire sur le visage d'Hiro disparut.

« …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-il. Shuichi regarda le sol, avant de se retourner vers Hiro.

« Je ne peux pas voir Ryu…Sakuma-san aujourd'hui… » dit-il à voix basse, se corrigeant sur le prénom de son idole. Hiro et Fujisaki le regardèrent, confus.

« Tu es heureux en général quand tu es près de Sakuma-san, Shindou-san. Pourquoi ce changement ? » demanda Fujisaki. Shuichi frissonna et se remit à fixer le sol.

« Je ne peux pas… »

Hiro n'aimait pas le comportement de Shuichi aujourd'hui. Il avait été tellement excité la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit si déprimé ? Et quel était le rapport avec Sakuma-san ? Hiro attrapa le chanteur aux cheveux barbe à papa et le bougea de son siège tout en douceur.

« Allons parler, Shuichi, » murmura-t-il doucement. Shuichi acquiesça, et Fujisaki continua à les fixer, stupéfait, tandis qu'Hiro quittait la pièce avec Shuichi. Il soupira et s'affala à la place où le chanteur s'était assis plus tôt.

« Je me demande si je ne devrais pas quitter Bad Luck… »

* * *

« Ryuichi-san, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ryuichi cligna des yeux et regarda son ami de longue date, Tohma. Celui-ci était à son bureau, signant des papiers de dernières minutes quand il remarqua l'air distant de Ryuichi. Le chanteur secoua la tête et sourit.

« Ryu-chan va bien, Tohma ! Ryu-chan en a juste marre d'attendre. Va-t-on bientôt partir ? »

Tohma sourit et acquiesça. « Dès que Noriko-chan arrive, Ryuichi-san. Encore un peu de patience. »

Ryuichi hocha la tête. Il se retourna et fixa l'immense fenêtre du bureau. Honnêtement, il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une interview aujourd'hui. Il devrait voir Shuichi… ce qui était normalement une bonne chose pour lui. Mais après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'était plus certain que Shuichi veuille le voir. Penser à ça… le rendait triste.

Tout à coup, la porte du bureau de Tohma s'ouvrit en grand.

« Désolée les gars, je suis en retard ! J'ai du appelé une baby-sitter pour Saki, » fit Noriko en courant dans la salle. Tohma sourit.

« Et bien, nous pouvons partir maintenant… » Le téléphone de Tohma sonna. Celui-ci soupira et décrocha le combiné. « Oui ? Maintenant?... et ça ne peut pas attendre? Bien. J'arrive. » Il raccrocha.

« Un problème ? » demanda Noriko. Tohma secoua la tête.

« Rien de bien grave. Apparemment, il y a une réunion de dernière minute. Il faut que j'y sois. Ca ne prendra que très peu de temps, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Attendez encore un peu s'il vous plaît. Je reviens vite. »

Noriko soupira. « Ils ne l'épargnent jamais, hein Ryu-chan ? »

Ryuichi cligna des yeux encore une fois. « Quoi ? »

Noriko sourcilla, surprise. « Ca va, Ryu-chan ? Tu as l'air absent… »

Ce dernier soupira. « Je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de croiser Shuichi aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le chanteur de Nittle Grasper se tordit les doigts. « Je me suis déclaré… »

« Tu as quoi ! » hurla Noriko, attrapant son partenaire par le col de sa chemise.

« Oh, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous laisser partager une loge ! Je t'avais dit de rien lui dire, Ryu-chan ! » gémit-elle. Ryuichi se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, Noriko-chan… » dit-il à voix basse. Noriko soupira, et tapota gentiment son épaule.

« Okay… dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

* * *

« Tu l'as embrassé ! » hurla Hiro, incrédule. Shuichi acquiesça, s'appuyant contre la porte d'une des cabines des toilettes.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait… j'étais juste… dans le moment je crois… » murmura-t-il. Hiro soupira.

« Et ce n'est pas allé plus loin, pas vrai ? »

« B-bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Shuichi, rougissant. Hiro ne put s'empêche de rire devant le rouge tomate colorant le visage de son ami.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Tu m'embrasses tout le temps, » dit-il, tapotant gentiment la tête de Shuichi. Celui-ci eut envie de le mordre.

« Je t'ai embrassé une fois ! Une seule fois ! Et j'étais bourré ! »

« Oh, tu étais sobre quand tu as embrassé Ryuichi alors ? Je suis jaloux. »

« … »

« Haha, ne me regarde pas comme ça Shuichi, » dit-il en riant. Les yeux de Shuichi se firent lointains.

« C'est différent, Hiro. Ryuichi… m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… » murmura-t-il. Les yeux d'Hiro s'élargirent sous le choc.

« Tu veux dire, pour de vrai ? »

« Mhm… »

« Wow… bah, plutôt logique remarque. » Shuichi regarda Hiroshi.

« Comment ça ? »

Hiro haussa les épaules. « Ben, c'était assez évident pour moi je crois. Il est toujours tellement heureux quand tu es dans les parages, ou quand il parle de toi. Et la façon qu'il a de te regarder quand tu chantes… c'est comme si ta voix était sa version de l'Eden. »

Shuichi fixa Hiro, assimilant ses paroles. Est-ce que tout le monde à part lui avait compris la même chose ? Etait-il le seul à tout ignorer des sentiments de Ryuichi ? Tout à coup, Shuichi eut un pincement au cœur…

* * *

« Il ne t'a pas encore répondu ? » demanda Noriko, incrédule. Ryuichi secoua la tête.

« Il a dit qu'il n'était pas encore sûr… Ca veut dire, que j'ai encore une chance, pas vrai ? » Il la regardait avec espoir. Noriko sentit un élan de sympathie l'envahir. Ryuichi avait vraiment été touché par Cupidon… en plein cœur. Elle passa un bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle.

« Oui, Ryu-chan… » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle le pensait vraiment à dire vrai.

La porte du bureau de Tohma s'ouvrit en fracas une fois de plus, celui-ci pénétrant dans la pièce l'air vraiment ennuyé.

« Okay… nous pouvons enfin partir. Je suis sûr que les membres de Bad Luck sont déjà là-bas et nous attendent, » soupira-t-il. Noriko se releva et s'étira.

« Ouaip, allons-y Ryu-chan, » dit-elle en lui souriant. Ryuichi acquiesça.

« Desolé, les gars, juste un instant. Ryu-chan doit aller aux toilettes ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement, se ruant hors de la pièce. Tohma soupira, toujours contrarié.

« Allons l'attendre en bas des escaliers. Ryuichi-san connait le chemin. »

* * *

« Ah, Shuichi, on va être en retard pour l'interview ! » fit un Hiro ébahi en voyant l'heure sur sa montre. Shuichi grogna.

« Fujisaki-kun et toi partez sans moi, Hiro. Je vous rejoins, » dit-il à voix basse. Hiro approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Shuichi avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsque Shuichi entendit la porte se refermer derrière Hiro, il soupira et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Ryuichi l'avait aimé pendant si longtemps, et Shuichi ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il se sentait incroyablement coupable. L'air douloureux peint sur le visage de l'autre chanteur lui traversa l'esprit et lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Il se détestait d'être la raison pour laquelle Ryuichi était si triste et l'avait gardé pour lui pendant tant de temps. Qu'est ce qu'il lui dirait quand il le verrait… ?

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grand. Shuichi sursauta. Qui était entré maintenant ? Tout le monde devrait être en bas à attendre que l'interview commence. Les pas ralentirent avant de s'arrêter. Shuichi regarda à travers le trou de la serrure. Sa respiration se bloqua.

C'était Ryuichi.

Il faisait face au mur, à moitié appuyé contre lui. Ses épaules tremblaient un peu.

« Ca fait encore mal… » murmura-t-il, agrippant sa chemise. Shuichi se mordit la lèvre. Ca recommençait. Cette envie pressante. Il avait besoin de le réconforter. De le prendre dans ses bras. … De l'embrasser. Il se releva et débloqua la porte de la cabine.

« Ryuichi-kun… ? »

Ryuichi sursauta. Il se retourna lentement, rougissant légèrement.

« Shuichi… » dit-il à voix basse. Shuichi se rapprocha de lui. Ryuichi fixa le sol, se sentant pris sur le fait. « Tu devrais être à l'interview… »

« Il en va de même pour toi, » répondit-il. Ryuichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je pensais que ce serait bizarre… après ce que j'ai dit hier… » marmonna-t-il. Shuichi était en quelque sorte surpris face à la vulnérabilité dont faisait preuve Ryuichi. De tous ses changements de personnalité, il n'avait jamais vu celui-là. C'était comme si son côté sérieux et son côté enfantin s'étaient mélangés pour ne faire plus qu'un. Etait-ce là le vrai Sakuma Ryuichi… ?

Ryuichi reprit l'air sérieux qu'il affichait sur scène. Il semblait qu'il venait de réaliser que Shuichi l'avait vu sans son masque et le remit donc rapidement en place. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reparler.

« Je ne voulais pas lâcher cette bombe sur toi comme ça. Je crois qu'être près de toi pendant si longtemps a fini par me faire craquer. » Il rit, se sentant complètement stupide. « Juste… oublie tout ce que j'ai dit.. » il se tourna pour partir mais Shuichi lui attrapa le bras. Ryuichi se retourna, ses yeux brillants le même air triste que la nuit précédent dans son regard.

Shuichi sentit son estomac se contracter et ses joues rougir. « Je-Je ne peux pas oublier… ! Parce que… parce que… c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser… » murmura-t-il. Sa main agrippant Ryuichi trembla légèrement. Il fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre eux. Lentement… ils réduisirent le fossé les séparant.

Cette fois-ci, leurs langues se querellèrent, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Shuichi sortit vainqueur pendant un moment, mais Ryuichi l'adossa au mur et reprit le dessus. Il gémit à travers le baiser, appréciant le contact de l'autre homme contre lui. Ryuichi rompit le baiser. Il regarda Shuichi dans les yeux, caressant sa joue. Shuichi lui rendit un petit sourire.

« Si on ne part pas maintenant, on sera vraiment en retard pour l'interview, » dit-il. Ryuichi reprit ses esprits.

« Shu-chan a raison ! Oh, et si Ryu-chan est en retard, Noriko-chan va le frapper ! » couina-t-il. « Allez, Shu-chan ! Depêchons-nous ! » Il attrapa la main de Shuichi et quitta les toilettes avec lui. Tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs, Shuichi regardait leurs mains entrelacées. C'était si bien, de tenir la main de Ryuichi. De tenir Ryuichi dans ses bras. De l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression que tout aurait du être ainsi. Toujours.

« Hey, Ryuichi-kun ? »

« Hai ? »

« Tu sais que tu as un gout de coca ? »

Fin du Chapitre Deux.

* * *

NdA : Wow, sept pages ! High five ! Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Encore plus à venir pour ces deux-là. Oh et regardait Forbidden Fruits sur mon site web svp!

NdZai : Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ryu-chan est trooooop chouuuuuu *in love*… Lol En plus il a le gout de coca, mon dieu moi l'addicted au coca, que pourrais-je rêver de mieux ? xD

Bon en tout cas, j'espere que ça vous aura pluuuuu ! Kisu Kisu na no da ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

NdZai : Bon j'ai décidé qu'à ce stade de la fic, on s'en fichait un peu des commentaires de l'auteur (sauf si ils sont vraiment intéressant) vu que c'est en rapport aux reviews qu'elle a reçus lol… A part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! =)

* * *

Chapitre Trois: Rumeurs

« Une Minute ! »

Hiro frissonna, regardant la porte. Pourquoi Shuichi prenait-il autant de temps ?

« Nakano-san, s'ils n'arrivent pas bientôt, nous devrons commencer sans eux… » murmura Fujisaki. Noriko soupira.

« J'espère que ces deux-là ne se sont pas croisés quelque part. Vu l'état émotionnel de Ryuichi en ce moment, je ne peux garantir la sécurité de Shuichi… ni son innocence… » marmonna-t-elle. Hiro fut stupéfait par ses paroles. Alors elle aussi était au courant de la situation actuelle. Apparemment, il n'y avait que Seguchi et Fujisaki qui n'en savaient rien.

« 30 secondes ! »

« Allez, Ryuichi-san… » murmura Tohma, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Ryuichi arrivait toujours à temps aux interviews, même si c'était juste quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne débutent. Il faisait toujours une entrée théâtrale en fracassant la porte. Mais cette fois, ca n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

« 10 secondes ! »

* * *

« On y est presque, Shu-chan ! » appela Ryuichi par-dessus son épaule. Shuichi avait du mal à suivre les pas pressés du chanteur des Nittle Grasper, se faisant littéralement trainer par l'autre homme. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ryuichi. La salle d'interview était juste devant eux…

« On va y arriver ! » rit Shuichi. Ryuichi sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Ce sera notre super entrée théâtrale ! »

* * *

« 5…4…3…2…1… »

« Yahoooo ! Voilà Ryu-chan ! »

Tout le monde sursauta quand Ryuichi déboula dans la pièce, soutenant un Shuichi aussi dégonflé qu'un vieux ballon de football. La journaliste, une jeune femme mince aux cheveux mi-longs, sourit chaudement.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, » rit-elle.

Ryuichi, tenant toujours la main de Shuichi, l'installa sur le canapé. Tohma remarqua leurs mains réunies en un même bloc, et haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il les observa alors qu'ils s'asseyaient entre Hiro et Noriko.

'Ca, c'est intéressant…' pensa-t-il.

La journaliste attrapa son microphone. « Salut à tous, je suis en direct avec l'étoile montante qu'est Bad Luck, et la légende musicale, Nittle Grasper. Les deux groupes ont accepté de participer à une séance de Questions-Réponses sur leur concert commun. Alors, je vais commencer avec Bad Luck. Comment c'était de travailler avec Nittle Grasper ? »

Hiro rit, lançant un léger sourire en coin à Fujisaki. Le plus jeune membre du groupe se tortilla, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, il y a eu cette fois où Noriko-chan et moi pensions que ce serait cool si Seguchi-san et Suguru-san jouaient du synthé torse nu sur scène. »

« Le plus marrant, c'est que Tohma-kun était plutôt pour ! » rit Noriko. Le visage du président de NG prit une jolie couleur tomate.

« Noriko-chan ! » s'écria-t-il. Alors qu'il rougissait, Fujisaki était devenu complètement livide, choqué. La journaliste rit.

« On dirait que vous vous êtes tous rapprochés durant ce projet. Qu'en est-il de vous, Shindou-sa… Shindou-san, être vous en train de tenir la main de Sakuma-san? »

Shuichi cligna des yeux. Il regarda entre Ryuichi et lui, et vit que leurs mains étaient en effet entrelacées. Il retira rapidement la sienne, rougissant. Ryuichi jeta un regard au visage maintenant rouge de Shuichi, puis à la journaliste.

« Shu-chan et Ryu-chan se perdent facilement, alors on se tient la main histoire de ne pas être séparés, » dit-il, d'un air gamin. La journaliste les fixa pendant un moment, puis acquiesça.

« Donc vous êtes devenus proches de Shindou-san durant ce projet ? »

« Hai ! Proches comme ça ! » rit Ryuichi, rapprochant son visage du cou de Shuichi. Ce dernier vira encore plus rouge. (NdZ : Awww kawaiiii !)

« R-Ryuichi-kun ! » s'écria-t-il. La journaliste s'émerveilla.

« Eh, vous l'appelez Ryuichi-kun maintenant ! Yuki-san est-il au courant ? »

« Oy, ne vous faites pas d'idées ! » cria Shuichi à la journaliste. Tohma, qui avait repris contenance, parla.

« Shindou-san a raison. Vous vouliez parler du concert, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, calme, ce sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. La journaliste approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Pardonnez-moi. Alors, pour cette interview… »

Le reste de l'interview se passa sans trop de problèmes. La journaliste évita de poser des questions sur la vie amoureuse de Shuichi et Ryuichi, au grand soulagement du chanteur aux cheveux roses. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer…

* * *

Après quelques jours sans grandes nouvelles sur ce qui s'était passé, Shuichi commença à se calmer. Peut-être que tout le monde avait cru l'idiote excuse que Ryuichi avait présenté pour expliquer le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main. Et peut-être que Yuki danserait dans une robe sur leur nouvelle chanson aussi. (NdZ : Je veux voir ça xD) Encore plus étrange, Shuichi n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ryuichi depuis l'interview. Il commençait à lui manquer…

« Peut-être… je vais aller à son appartement, » décida-t-il sur le chemin du retour. Yuki devrait bientôt rentrer et il ne voulait pas être dans les environs quand ce serait le cas. Ca lui laisserait le temps de penser à ce qu'il lui dirait et comment il… romprait avec lui.

Depuis leur rencontre dans les toilettes le jour de l'interview, Shuichi n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ryuichi. Il le voyait partout, dans chaque chose qu'il regardait. Il entendait sa voix, dans un coin de sa tête, l'appeler. C'était un sentiment tellement léger et rafraichissant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne, pas même Yuki. C'était sûrement çà qu'on appelai _amour_.

Il n'avait été qu'une fois chez Ryuichi, mais il fit en sorte de ne jamais oublier le chemin. En fait, il n'habitait pas très loin de chez Yuki environ à cinq minutes de marche. Shuichi se retrouva devant l'immeuble plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

« La porte au fond de ce couloir je crois… » marmonna-t-il en marchant. Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à Ryuichi ? Il comptait lui dire qu'il allait rompre avec Yuki. Mais quoi d'autres…? Devait-il lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, alors qu'il n'en était pas encore très sûr ? (NdZ : Trop de questions tournent dans sa tête, pauvre gamin…)

Lentement, hésitant, il sonna à la porte. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit. Ryuichi se tenait debout devant lui, comme s'il venait de sortir de son hibernation. Ses yeux étaient encore ensommeillés et ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment se rendre compte de qui était sur le pas de sa porte, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi parle.

« Ryu-chan… »

Les yeux de Ryuichi se mirent à briller, reprenant cet air sérieux comme lorsqu'il était sur scène. Il adressa un sourire à Shuichi, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Ca fait quelques jours déjà. Tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-il alors que Shuichi passait le seuil de la porte. Ce dernier fixait le sol.

« Je pensais que je devais te dire que… Yuki revient aujourd'hui… » Il vit une légère étincelle de colère dans les yeux de Ryuichi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Celui-ci soupira profondément.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que notre petite histoire doit s'arrêter… pas vrai ? »

« Je vais rompre avec lui, » fit Shuichi, guettant la réaction de Ryuichi. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit de la surprise sur le visage de l'autre.

« Vraiment… ? Shuichi, pour de vrai ? » demanda Ryuichi abasourdi. Shuichi acquiesça.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour ou pas, Ryuichi-kun. Mais… je sais que je n'aime plus Yuki… Et je… »

Ryuichi posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Shuichi, le faisant taire. Des bras puissants l'attrapèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui.

« Je veux t'aider à y voir plus clair, Shuichi… » dit-il à voix basse. Lentement, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme, tout en douceur, avant de faire un peu plus pression alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il glissa une main sous la chemise de Shuichi, caressant son dos. Shuichi gémit à travers le baiser alors qu'il essayait de se coller un peu plus contre l'autre corps.

Tout devenait plus clair. Il était vraiment amoureux de Ryuichi. (NdZ : il lui en faut peu xD)

Il sentait ses genoux faiblir. Lentement, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Shuichi s'étalant tout du long, Ryuichi au dessus de lui. Ce dernier quitta les lèvres de l'autre pour se diriger vers son cou, le léchant tendrement. Shuichi haletait et gémissait. Il se tortillait sous l'autre chanteur alors qu'une vague de plaisir montait en lui.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans le feu de l'action, qu'aucun des deux n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Ryuichi-san. »

Ryuichi se figea sur place. Shuichi et lui se retournèrent lentement vers la porte. Tohma continua à les fixer, tenant un journal dans la main. Il regarda la première page, puis reporta son regard sur les deux chanteurs.

« Et bien, on dirait que les médias avaient raison pour une fois, » dit-il en souriant.

Fin du Chapitre Trois

* * *

NdA: Oh non, Tohma est au courant ! Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Comment Yuki va prendre le fait de se faire larguer ! Vous saurez tout si vous me reviewez et m'encouragez encore ! S'il vous plait !

NdZ : Hahah j'aime les supplications de Fiorae, on dirait moi xD…. Alors, c'est quand même super sadique de finir le chapitre là-dessus, non ? =p… Mais comme Fiorae l'a si bien dit, si vous voulez la suite, envoyez des revieeeews ! Biyou biyou na no da !


	4. Chapter 4

NdA: Wow, pleins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre! On dirait que c'est votre préféré… hm. Bon bah, merci pour vos encouragements! Comme cadeau, le chapitre suivant est vite arrivé, ne ? lol Et tout le monde a droit à un cookie! (Warning, Yuki risque d'être totalement OOC!)

NdZ: Desolée pour l'attente, j'ai momentanément oublié que je traduisais cette fic! lol Mes plus plates excuses, ça ne se reproduira plus! =p

* * *

Chapitre Quatre : Silence

« Suite à une récente interview avec les deux groupes durant laquelle Shuichi Shindou et Ryuichi Sakuma se tenaient apparemment la main, il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de leurs relations amoureuses. Les fans de la romance entre Eiri Yuki et Shindou Shuichi sont devenues hystériques, se demandant si ces derniers étaient toujours ensemble. D'autres en ont déduits que… »

Tohma éteignit la télé. Il se retourna et sourit aux deux chanteurs. « Vous voyez ? C'est partout. »

Shuichi continuait à fixer la télé, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. « Ces gens ne peuvent que parler de ma vie sentimentale ou quoi ! » s'écria-t-il. Ryuichi soupira. Tohma regarda la première page du journal une fois de plus.

« J'avais réussi à garder cette information secrète pendant quelques jours, mais il semble que quelqu'un ait réussi à me l'extirper. Désolé, Ryuichi-san, » sourit-il tristement. Shuichi se tourna vers Ryuichi, surpris.

« Désolé? De quoi il parle, Ryu-chan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ryuichi-san est venu me voir après l'interview. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et tout ce qui s'était passé entre vous… » commença Tohma.

* * *

FlashBack

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? » demanda Tohma nerveux, pointant Ryuichi du doigt. Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Shu-chan n'est pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ressent. Et si la vidéo sort, ça propagera des rumeurs et ça compliquera les choses, » murmura-t-il, serrant Kumagoro contre lui. « Je n'veux pas que des facteurs extérieurs influencent Shuichi. Alors… si tu pouvais te servir de tes contacts pour faire en sorte que personne ne voit l'interview… »

Tohma sourit à son ami. « Bien sûr, Ryuichi-san. Mais, tu sais ce que je pense de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ryuichi prit son air sérieux. « Tohma… Yuki-san n'est pas fait pour Shu-chan. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. A moins qu'il ne s'en prenne à Shuichi, je n'ai aucune raison de me retrouver en face à face avec lui, » dit-il, sa voix devant grave face au sérieux de la situation. Tohma poussa un profond soupir.

« Si on en arrive là, Ryuichi-san, tu sais ce que je devrai faire. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Fin du Flashback

* * *

« C'est pour ça que je devais t'éviter ces derniers jours, Shu-chan. Si quelqu'un nous voyait ensemble, ça n'aurait fait que relancer les rumeurs, » murmura Ryuichi. Shuichi pensait toujours à ce que Tohma 'devrait faire' si Yuki se retrouvait mêlait à tout ça. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Ryuichi… pas vrai ?

Tohma avait sûrement du deviner les pensées de Shuichi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shindou-san. Je ne blesserais pas un ami. Mais si les choses s'enveniment entre Eiri-san et Ryuichi-san, je devrai intervenir. »

Shuichui hocha vaguement la tête. Il ramena se genoux vers sa poitrine afin de pouvoir y poser sa tête. « Je ne pense que ça ira aussi loin, Seguchi-san. Je vais rompre avec Yuki… ce soir. »

Il y eut un étrange sentiment de bonheur dans la voix de Tohma lorsqu'il dit, « Oh, vraiment ? ». Les yeux de Shuichi se rétrécirent. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux à l'idée que le chanteur de Bad Luck rompe avec son précieux Eiri-san. C'était une véritable chance pour lui.

« Ce baiser était-il si bien qu'il t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Tohma. Shuichi sursauta. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Ryuichi rit.

« N'embête pas mon Shu-chan comme ça, Tohma ! » fit Ryuichi, serrant Shuichi dans ses bras comme un enfant serrerait son ours en peluche. Les joues de Shuichi devinrent encore plus rouges. _Son _Shu-chan ? Il le déclarait déjà sien? Etait-il à Ryuichi désormais? C'était une agréable pensée.

* * *

La poche de Shuichi se mit à vibrer. Il passa une main à l'intérieur et intercepta son portable, vérifiant l'identité de celui qui l'appelait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« C'est Yuki. »

Les yeux de Ryuichi se rétrécirent, tandis que Tohma regardait la scène, amusé. Lentement, Shuichi appuya sur le bouton.

« Salut ? »

« Hey l'attardé. Je suis rentré, tu es où ? »

« Euh… C-chez Sakuma-san. »

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil. Quand Yuki se remit à parler, sa voix sonna un peu différemment.

« Ah bon… ? »

« Ouais… Yuki… Il faut qu'on parle… »

« On fait quoi là à ton avis idiot. »

Shuichi fronça les sourcils face au combiné. « Je veux dire en face à face ! » hurla-t-il.

« Ben alors dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses ici, imbécile »

La ligne fut coupée. Shuichi soupira, fermant le clapet de son téléphone. « Je vais y aller, » dit-il en se relevant.

« Tu as besoin qu'on t'emmène ? » offrit Tohma, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Shuichi lui lança un regard morne.

'Il est trop heureux…' pensa-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Je peux marcher, merci. Ca me laissera du temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais dire. »

« Shuichi… » Ryuichi sauta du canapé et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Shuichi planta son regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient emplis d'inquiétude. Ryuichi attrapa la main du plus jeune homme, la caressant tendrement. « Appelle-moi dès que c'est réglé… okay ? » fit-il à voix basse. Shuichi sourit. Il embrassa Ryuichi sur la joue.

« J'appellerai, » murmura-t-il en sortant. La porte se referma derrière lui. Ryuichi poussa un profond soupir, s'appuyant contre le mur. Tohma se releva et marcha vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Ryuichi-san ? Tu devrais être heureux qu'il rompe avec Eiri-san. Moi je le suis en tout cas, » dit-il, toujours souriant. Ryuichi l'observa et soupira à nouveau.

« En espérant qu'il le fasse… » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

« Yuki, je suis là ! » appela Shuichi en entrant dans la maison. Il vit le bagage de Yuki jeté sur le canapé et entendit le bruit de la télé jouer dans le salon. « Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Yuki étaient fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, la colère déformant ses traits. Les reflets de la télé lui donnaient un air étrange. Shuichi fit un pas en avant, hésitant.

« Yuki… ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » hurla-t-il d'un coup, montrant du doigt la télé. Shuichi sursauta. Il se tourna vers l'écran : vision d'horreur. Yuki était en train de regarder les infos. En gros titre, « Shindou Shuichi des Bad Luck a une liaison avec Sakuma Ryuichi des Nittle Grasper ! » défilant en haut de l'écran. Shuichi fixa la ligne d'écriture pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Yuki. Les yeux blonds noisette le regardaient dangereusement.

« C-C'est à cause de cette interview… ! On se tenait la main et… »

« Tenait la main ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Yuki, se rapprochant un peu plus de Shuichi. Le jeune homme recula instinctivement.

« P-Parce que, on était en retard et on c-courrait pour arriver à temps à l'interview, et donc R-ryuichi-kun me traînait derrière lui… »

« Ryuichi-kun ? Tu l'appelles 'Ryuichi-kun' maintenant ! » Yuki n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Shuichi, l'ayant coincé contre le mur. Shuichi l'observait. Son corps commençait à trembler. Pourquoi Yuki était-il si encolère? Pourquoi était-il… si effrayant, là, tout de suite?

« Y-yuki… euh… Je… je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir… » murmura-t-il, hésitant. Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde avant de dangereusement rétrécir.

« Alors c'est vrai… Tu me trompes avec ce bâtard… » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il est tendre et gentil et bienveillant ! Beaucoup plus que toi ! »

La douleur qui jaillit soudain dans la tête de Shuichi fut foudroyante. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que Yuki venait de le frapper. Se tenant le côté de la tête, il sentit un liquide poisseux. Etait-ce du sang… ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur devant l'air énervé du blond. S'écartant du mur, il tenta de s'enfuir mais se sentit tiré en arrière.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » hurla-t-il. Yuki le secoua violemment, le cognant une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Shuichi pleura sous la douleur.

« Shuichi, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles… » dit-il à voix basse. Sa voix sonna creuse, sans émotion. Il attrapa le menton de Shuichi entre ses doigts, ce dernier gémissant toujours. Les yeux du chanteur se remplirent de larmes. Utilisant le peu de force lui restant, il donna un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac de Yuki. Ce dernier grogna de douleur, attrapant son estomac en tombant à genoux, fermant lentement les yeux.

Shuichi haleta, observant Yuki. Il devait être inconscient. Il fallait s'enfuir, tout de suite. Il se sentait sonné et faible. Il tremblait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mais il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Shuichi ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Il soupira, glissant lentement le long du mur. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il avait composé ce numéro tellement de fois dernièrement qu'il n'avait plus besoin de voir les touches. Collant le téléphone à son oreille, il attendit qu'on réponde. On décrocha à la seconde tonalité.

« Shuichi ? »

« …Ryu-chan… » murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

« Shuichi… Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ! Tu vas bien? » La voix inquiète de Ryuichi lui réchauffa le cœur. Il resserra sa prise sur le portable.

« Yuki… s'est énervé… »

« Il t'a blessé… ? »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. « Oui… »

« Où es-tu, Shuichi… ? »

« Devant chez Yuki. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin… Yuki s'est évanoui… »

« J'arrive ! Ne raccroche pas surtout, Shuichi, je me dépêche ! »

Shuichi sourit du mieux qu'il put. « Hai… » murmura-t-il. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il ne pouvait tenir le portable plus longtemps. Son bras se rabaissa vers le sol, le téléphone claquant contre le perron alors qu'il glissait de sa main. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer.

« Shu-chan, tu es toujours là ? Shuichi… ? Shuichi ! »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse…

Fin du Chapitre Quatre.

* * *

NdA: Omg, est-ce que Shuichi va bien? Et Yuki ! J'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il réagisse comme ça, m'enfin. Et je comptais faire un chapitre un peu plus long, mais ça semblait être une bonne fin. Je sais, Yuki est complètement irrationnel dans ce chapitre et OOC. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, vous verrez ! Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite, review svp !

NdZ : LA LI OOOOOH ! Mwahaha pauvre Shu-chan comment il se fait défoncer le crane par Yuki ! N'empeche, il a vachement de force le grand blond pour en arriver à faire saigner Shuichi ! *impressionnée*… Bon alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous êtes aussi inquiet que Ryu ? Mwahahaha j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite ! Kisu kisuuuu matta ne !


	5. Chapter 5

NdZai : LA LI OOOOOOOH ! Haha, je sais je devrais pas chanter à tue tête alors que j'ai deserté le site pendant quelques mois, maiiiiiis j'ai été TRES occupée ! Si si, je vous assure ! Enfin, mes plus plates excuses, j'avais dit que le retard d'update n'arriverait plus, mais c'est tout de même arrivé ! Héhé… Gomen ne ! =/ …En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Il me reste un chapitre à traduire –et deux à poster au total- donc la fin approche à grands pas ! –snif- Ah et aussi merci à Momo, Anana et Az pour leur reviews (oui je le fais ici vu que j'ai pas vos mails les filles), elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! =)… Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : Yuki, Première Partie

« Syndrome post-commotionnel ? »

« Oui. Même si on l'a sévèrement frappé, la blessure était légère, donc le cerveau n'est pas endommagé. Apparemment son crâne s'est durci suite à plusieurs coups reçus… A-t-il souvent des accidents ? »

« Ah… On peut dire ça… »

Les voix lui semblaient lointaines, l'une d'entre elles lui étant familière. Etait-ce Fujisaki ? Où était-il en fait ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux?

« Si ce n'était pas si grave, alors pourquoi saignait-il autant ! »

Hiro ? Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs…

« Du calme, Nakano-san. Quelque chose de pointu sur la main de Yuki-san l'a coupé. Une bague, peut-être ? Vous voyez, la tête a tellement de vaisseaux sanguins près de la peau, que même la plus petite coupure peut faire saigner quelqu'un profondément. Shindou-san a perdu connaissance à cause de cette perte de sang, combiné à des étourdissements et de la fatigue. »

« Donc… il ira mieux bientôt ? »

« Oui, à part quelques étourdissements et des maux de tête occasionnels. En fait, on peut déjà lui enlever ses bandages… »

Shuichi sentit un mouvement autour de sa tête, et tout à coup, la lourdeur qu'il avait sur les yeux s'en alla. Lentement, il les ouvrit. Tout était un peu flou. Il pouvait à peine distinguer l'air désemparé d'Hiro tandis que ce dernier se penchait vers lui.

« Hiro… ? »

Hiro poussa un soupir de soulagement, lui souriant chaudement. « Comment tu te sens, Shuichi ? »

Shuichi eut du mal à se redresser. Il réussit tout de même à se caler contre l'oreiller derrière lui. Sa main toucha instinctivement le côté de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Sakuma-san t'a trouvé devant l'appart' de Yuki. Il a appelé Seguchi-san en panique, qui nous a ensuite appelé à son tour, » répondit Hiro, montrant Fujisaki du doigt alors qu'il parlait.

Shuichi rassembla ses esprits pendant un instant. Tout lui revenait maintenant. Le gros titre des infos. Yuki le frappant. Lui appelant Ryuichi… Ryuichi? Pourquoi Ryuichi n'était pas là?

« Où est Ryuichi-kun ? » fit-il. Hiro et Fujisaki s'échangèrent un regard.

« Avec Seguchi-san. Yuki-san a été admis à l'hôpital lui aussi. »

« Ils ont dit qu'il n'avait plus tous ses esprits quand il t'a frappé, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments, » rajouta Hiro.

« En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte pour voir Tohma entrer dans la chambre, un Ryuichi à l'air abattu derrière lui. « Nakano-san, Fujisaki-kun, pouvons-nous parler à Shindou-san en privé ? ». Tohma n'essaya pas de cacher ses sentiments derrière son habituel sourire hypocrite. Bien qu'il le leur avait poliment demandé de sortir, son regard exprimait bien l'ordre sous entendu derrière la question. Hiro lança un sourire triste à Shuichi, avant de quitter la pièce avec Fujisaki et le docteur. Tohma se rapprocha, s'arrêtant à côté du chanteur.

« Comment ça, 'un peu plus compliqué' ? » demanda Shuichi. Le président de NG s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Shuichi, posant son menton sur ses mains.

« Il est vrai qu'Eiri-san n'a pas suivi ses prescriptions dernièrement, donc on peut fortement se poser des questions sur sa stabilité mentale. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de ces médicaments pour repousser des émotions indésirables dues à… _cet_ incident. Si seulement j'avais su qu'il ne les avait pas pris… » La voix de Tohma se brisa. Il se prit la tête entre les mains comme s'il venait d'avoir soudainement mal au crâne. « Les rumeurs et le fait que tu rompes soudainement avec lui, ajouté au fait qu'il n'ai pas pris ses cachets, ont eu un impact si puissant qu'il est devenu violent. »

« En d'autres mots, Yuki a craqué… » constata Shuichi à voix basse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Ryuichi parla.

« Yuki ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait, Shuichi. Et quand on le lui a dit… il a pleuré… » dit-il en fixant le sol.

« Yuki a pleuré ! » s'écria Shuichi, incrédule. Ryuichi acquiesça doucement.

« Shindou-san, je pense qu'Eiri-san et toi avez vraiment besoin de parler maintenant, » fit Tohma, tranquillement. Shuichi resserra sa prise sur les draps.

« Je dois aller le voir, ou… ? »

« Oh non, tu ne dois absolument pas bouger d'ici. Nous te l'avons amené, » répondit Tohma, souriant légèrement. « Eiri-san, tu peux entrer maintenant. »

Shuichi retint son souffle. Son regard se dirigea rapidement vers la porte tandis qu'un grand blond entrait lentement dans la pièce…

Fin de la Première Partie

* * *

NdZ : Ahlala, j'avais oublié à quel point ce chapitre était court, et frustrant XD… Pauvre Yuki d'amour quand même, on lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Bon alors, la suite ça vous dit ? =p… Si vous êtes gentilles et que vous me reviewez vite, je promets SOLENNELLEMENT de poster la Seconde partie très très très vite !... Oh et, vi c'est du chantage ! =p


	6. Chapter 6

NdA : Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Ryuichi. (NdZ : c'est un POV Ryu-chan quoi xD)

NdZ: -passe la tête discretos-...Hello?...-se reçoit un coup de masse- itaiiii . GOMEN! Je sais que j'avais juré de poster la suite rapidement, mais les voyages et les cours m'ont rattrapée et du coup, j'ai pas pu! Mes plus plates excuses, de vous avoir fait attendre des mois pour ce chapitre! =(... Cela étant dit, c'est l'avant-dernier chap, et le dernier chap est deja traduit (me reste à le corriger un peu) donc, il arrivera très vite, PROMIS JURE CETTE FOIS! =D... Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre Six : Yuki, Seconde Partie

« Yuki… »

Les yeux couleur noisette, bouffis, rencontrèrent ceux violets, inquiets. Yuki avait vraiment pleuré. L'écrivain de roman à l'eau de rose se rapprocha un peu plus du lit de Shuichi. Tohma se releva et lui offrit son siège.

« Eiri-san, Shindou-san, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… » dit-il doucement, marchant rapidement vers la sortie, faisant signe à Ryuichi de le suivre. Hésitant, Ryuichi s'exécuta, seulement après avoir lancé un regard noir à Yuki. La porte se referma derrière eux en grinçant… (NdZ : Brr, on dirait presque un film d'horreur xD)

Le regard de Yuki était fixé sur la marque rouge visible sous la frange de Shuichi. Ce dernier se sentit faiblir sous le regard attentif de l'autre. Il resserra sa prise sur les draps lorsque Yuki rapprocha doucement sa main vers la blessure.

« J'ai fait ça… » murmura-t-il. Il passa ses doigts tout en douceur sur la marque, l'examinant. Un flot d'émotions passa dans ses yeux. Shuichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« C'était un accident. Tu ne t'en souviens même pas. »

« Mais je l'ai quand même fait… »

« Yuki… ? »

« Je t'ai… blessé… » Yuki parlait tellement bas que Shuichi devait se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre. C'était comme s'il était en train de se parler à lui-même. Les doigts posés sur son front commencèrent à trembler. « Je suis désolé, Shuichi… »

Shuichi sursauta. Il s'excusait… ? Yuki ne s'excusait jamais… jamais. Cet homme brisé devant lui était vraiment le Yuki qu'il avait appris à connaître ?

« Yuki… tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu avant ça ? » demanda Shuichi, toujours surpris par le comportement du blond. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Shuichi soupira.

« Bon ben, il faut qu'on parle… »

* * *

« Ryuichi-san? Tu vas bien ? » demanda soudainement Tohma, l'air concerné. Son vieil ami était appuyé contre le mur, la tête entre les mains comme s'il avait un épouvantable mal de tête. Le chanteur laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Tout est de ma faute, Tohma… » murmura Ryuichi. « Tout ce qu'il s'est passé… tout est ma faute… »

Les yeux de Tohma s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… ? »

Ryuichi inspira profondément avant de parler. « Si je ne lui avais pas fait part de mes sentiments… si je ne l'avais pas poussé dans ses derniers retranchements… il n'aurait pas rompu avec Yuki. Yuki-san ne l'aurait alors jamais frappé et Shuichi-kun ne serait pas dans cet hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. » Il glissa le long du mur, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu compliquer les choses… Je voulais seulement qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. J'aurais du suivre les conseils de Noriko et me la fermer ! »

« Mais aurais-tu été heureux si tu avais fait ça ? » demanda Tohma. Ryuichi lui lança un regard confus.

« De quoi…? »

Tohma s'assit à côté de lui. « Si tu avais continué d'aimer Shindou-san en silence, aurais-tu été heureux ? »

Les yeux de Ryuichi s'agrandirent pendant quelques secondes, surpris par les propos de Tohma. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que Shu-chan soit heureux. »

Tohma lui offrit un sourire sincère. « Tu l'aimes vraiment, Ryuichi-san. »

* * *

« Sakuma Ryuichi… ? »

Shuichi acquiesça doucement. Yuki tenta d'assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui révéler. Son Shuichi était amoureux d'un homme de trente deux ans… ?

« Yuki… Je suis désolé… C'est juste que toi et moi, on vit dans deux mondes différents. Tu as tes romans et ton emploi du temps chargé. Et j'ai ma musique… que tu as l'air de détester d'ailleurs. » Shuichi rit amèrement. « Ryuichi-kun a du temps pour moi, même s'il doit négliger son travail. Et il… m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, Yuki… »

Le regard de Yuki devint glacial alors qu'il écoutait le chanteur parler. Il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa. Shuichi l'observait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

« C'est bon. C'est bon, Shuichi… » dit-il à voix basse, se retournant vivement pour quitter la chambre. Il passa à toute vitesse devant Tohma et Ryuichi.

« Eiri-san ? » l'appela Tohma alors qu'il se relevait et le suivait. Ryuichi se leva à son tour et jeta un œil dans la chambre de Shuichi. Le chanteur aux cheveux rose bonbon était assis sur le lit, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Ryuichi, et lui sourit timidement.

« Ryu-chan… »

« Shuichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en marchant rapidement vers Shuichi. Les yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'ai rompu avec Yuki… » murmura-t-il. Ryuichi s'assit sur le lit. Il attrapa l'autre chanteur, et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fermement contre lui. « Il l'a un peu mieux pris que la dernière fois… Il avait l'air tellement blessé… » continua-t-il contre la poitrine de Ryuichi. Ce dernier pouvait sentir Shuichi trembler dans ses bras.

« C'est rien Shu-chan… Tout ira bien… » murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. « Je te promets que ca va aller… »

Shuichi renifla légèrement, serrant les manches de la chemise de l'autre homme. Même s'il sentait que tout semblait incertain, que tout changeait trop rapidement être dans les bras de Ryuichi lui donnait l'impression que…

… tout irait vraiment bien.

Fin du Chapitre Six.

* * *

NdA: Un chapitre de plus. Comme j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, le prochain sera posté aujourd'hui aussi. Comme ça, c'est fait. Review svp !

NdZ: Euh ouai, NON, je ne posterai pas le prochain chap aujourd'hui! Surtout que c'est le dernier, je vais vous faire attendre en bonne sadique que je suis mwahahahahaha! Hem… Oui bon, j'ai promis de le poster rapidement, donc l'attente sera pas longue, mais c'est le principe qui compte XD... J'ai quand même beaucoup de peine pour Yuki… *tristounette*… Enfin, il s'en remettra j'en suis sûre XD… Alors, z'en pensez quoi de tout ça ? Suite ? =p


	7. Chapter 7

NdA: Le dernier chapitre! Yay! Merci à tou(te)s pour toutes vos reviews! Il semblerait que Ryuchiy ait gagné, hein ? Ce chapitre est pour tou(te)s les fans de Ryu/Shu en mode mamour !

NdZai : Je blablaterai à la fin xD…Cela étant, âme sensible s'abstenir ! )

* * *

Chapitre Sept : Mon Fruit Défendu

« Wow ! C'est ta chambre ! » s'écria Shuichi. Il regarda l'énorme espace autour de lui. La moitié de la chambre ressemblait à celle d'une rock-star, tandis que l'autre moitié ressemblait à celle d'un enfant. Il y avait beaucoup de guitares électriques et des posters de Kumagoro partout sur les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit avec des énormes coussins noirs et rouges qui s'alliaient aux couvertures rembourrées. Tout semblait si doux et chaud (NdZ : hem…), Shuichi fit de son mieux pour résister à l'envie d'y sauter. Ryuichi, par contre, ne se priva pas.

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper plongea sur le lit, s'allongeant sur son dos. Il rit, et ouvrit ses bras vers son plus jeune compagnon. Shuichi rougit légèrement. Il grimpa sur le lit et rejoint bientôt les bras de Ryuichi. Il sentit alors les bras puissants du plus vieux autour de lui.

« Shu-chan, tu es froid ! » hurla l'autre soudainement, se rasseyant. Shuichi le regarda confus. Et il le devint encore plus lorsqu'il vit Ryuichi retirer sa chemise.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais… ! » s'écria-t-il surpris. Ryuichi rabaissa son regard sur lui, un air sadique se plaquant sur son visage. Il sourit en coin.

« Je vais te réchauffer un peu… » murmura-t-il, lâchant sa chemise sur le sol. Shuichi sentit ses joues devenir très, très rouge. Le torse bien ferme de Ryuichi se pressait contre lui. C'était comme lorsque tout avait commencé…

Shuichi haleta doucement lorsque Ryuichi releva son t-shirt, le remontant au-dessus de sa tête et le jetant sur le sien, par terre. Il sourit à son petit ange aux cheveux roses.*

« Tu es si beau, Shuichi… » murmura-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Il embrassa tendrement son cou. Shuichi frissonna sous cette caresse inhabituelle. Il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était beau…

Ryuichi commenca à tendrement mordiller toute parcelle de peau autour du cou du plus jeune, recevant systématiquement un léger gémissement de la part de Shuichi. Il traça des baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres, pressant bientôt les siennes contre elles doucement. Ca faisait fondre Shuichi. Ses baisers avaient toujours cet effet sur lui.

Les mains de Ryuichi descendirent vers le pantalon de Shuichi, débouclant la ceinture et ouvrant légèrement la fermeture éclair. Il regarda Shuichi dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Shuichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Ca va… »

Il regardait alors que Ryuichi lui retirait son pantalon, mais aussi son boxer. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'être nu alors que le bas du corps de Ryuichi était encore recouvert par ses habits. Shuichi se rapprocha donc de lui et défit la ceinture sur le pantalon du plus vieux. Il le lui retira et en fit de même avec son boxer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il ôtait le souvêtement.

« Enorme… » murmura-t-il. Ryuichi rigola, coinçant gentiment Shuichi sous lui.

« J'ai trente-deux ans, tu sais, » dit-il alors qu'il pressait à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Le baiser avait un goût de fraise et coca. Shuichi sentait la langue de Ryuichi explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche, gentiment mais affamée. Il lui répondit avec la même passion, appréciant chaque seconde. Ils rompirent le baiser, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Ryuichi sourit tendrement à Shuichi.

« Tu es prêt ? » (NdZ : Mince, déjà ? :o)

« O-oui… »

Lentement, Ryuichi poussa à l'intérieur de Shuichi. Le plus jeune haleta, arquant légèrement son dos. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais c'était bon. L'autre s'enfonça un peu plus et il gémit doucement. Ryuichi agrippa la main de Shuichi alors qu'il commençait des lents mouvements de vas-et viens. Tous les deux gémissaient légèrement alors que le rythme s'accélérait. Les coups de reins de Ryuichi se firent plus rapides et plus puissant. Shuichi pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, son dos s'arquant cette fois complètement.

Bientôt tout ne fut que plaisir et Ryuichi accéléra encore le rythme. Ils poussaient tous deux de lourds gémissements et commençaient à suer. Les gémissements de Shuichi devinrent de plus en plus courts, et tournèrent rapidement en halètements. Tandis que l'une de ses mains agrippait fermement celle de Ryuichi, l'autre s'était posée autour de son cou. Shuichi se rapprocha de l'autre homme, s'accrochant fermement alors que leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson.

La température grimpait de plus en plus. Les mouvements de Ryuichi se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, faisant perdre pied à Shuichi. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser à tout moment.

« R-ryuichi… ! » cria-t-il, haletant. Celui-ci agrippa le dos de Shuichi. Ils étaient sur le point de venir… Prenant une dernière inspiration, Shuichi poussa un lourd gémissement. Il sentit la chaleur s'en aller, alors que Ryuichi se répandait en lui et gémit doucement.

Ce dernier resta un moment au-dessus du plus jeune. Tous deux haletaient, alors que leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés. Lentement, Ryuichi se retira, s'écroulant à côté de Shuichi.

Il lui lança un regard, souriant doucement.

« C'était bien … ? »

Shuichi le regarda avec surprise. Il acquiesça, rougissant légèrement. « C'était incroyable… » murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Ryuichi rougit un peu, fixant son regard au plafond.

« C'était ma première fois… » murmura-t-il. Les yeux de Shuichi s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. (NdZ : tu m'étonnes…)

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il, se rasseyant. Ryuichi fit de même et acquiesça.

« Je voulais attendre d'être amoureux, » dit-il doucement, lançant un chaud sourire à Shuichi. Celui-ci rougit.

« W-wow… Je suis ton premier… c'est surprenant parce que… tu es vraiment doué… » dit-il, hésitant sur ses mots. Ryuichi se pencha vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je voulais te satisfaire, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Shuichi sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime Ryuichi… » répondit-il, fermant les yeux et collant son visage au torse du plus vieux. Ryuichi soupira doucement, regardant le jeune homme dans ses bras qui s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit, rapprochant son visage des cheveux barbe à papa et ferma les yeux.

« Mon fruit défendu est finalement mien… » murura-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**Fin**

* * *

NdA : Yay, c'est terminé maintenant ! Je ferai peut-être une séquelle à cette fic. Peut-être… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci pour avoir traîné ici aussi longtemps ! Voici les paroles de Forbidden Fruit, que j'ai écrites moi-même. Si vous les utilisez ou autres, dites le moi.

Forbidden Fruit

Ryuichi Sakuma

Shuichi Shindou

I first saw you, in that crowed place

And my breath left me, without a trace

I stared at you, you stared back too

And instantly I knew I wanted you

To them, you're not even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

When I'm with you, you stop all time

My forbidden fruit, will you ever be mine?

The emotions I feel are so new to me

But when I'm near you, its clear to see

While I love you like I love no other

Your heart sadly belongs to another

To him, you're not even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

His love for you is as sour as lime

My forbidden fruit, will you ever be mine?

I stole a bite, so sweet and so tender

You kissed me back, our feelings a kinder

I took you in my arms and pinned you to the bed

And that night, our innocence was shed

To him you weren't even worth a dime

My forbidden fruit, so ripe and so fine

Those memories lost in the sands of time

My forbidden fruit, you're finally mine

NdZ: Aaaaaah elle est belle la chanson, non? Désolée, j'ai eu la grosse flemme de la traduire, puis ça aurait vraiment fait pourrav' en français en fait! XD…

Bon aloooooors, comme Fiorae l'a si bien dit, c'est finiiiiiii! –snif- Enfin, il m'a bien gavé ce chapitre, avec son lemon bizarre, j'vous jure j'ai galéré xD…En plus, ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire un moi-même du coup, mais bon je me sens pas assez confiante pour reprendre l'écriture de suite… Peut-être d'ici quelques mois, qui sait. –se rend compte qu'elle raconte sa vie- Hem…

Ah oui, pour le (*), je voulais dire qu'à la base c'était "his cotton candy angel", mais je me voyais mal traduire ça en "son ange barbe à papa" lol, du coup j'ai un peu modifié. Il y a eu d'autres modif' dans ce chapitre, notamment pendant le lemon, mais bon vous n'en tiendrez pas rigeur, pas vrai? =D

En tout cas, merci encore à vous toutes pour les reviews, encouragements, et autres messages qui m'ont bien fait rire, vous êtes géniales! A une prochaine fic! Kisu kisu na no daaaa!


End file.
